en 7eme année les liens se crée chap1
by hermioneetmalfoy
Summary: au programme: lemon (très peu) l'amour d'un ennemi un pré-au-lard un peu spécial voldemort est mort tout comme la majorité de ces mangemorts. hermione sort avec ron. drago est amoureux d'hermione. dumbeldor n'est pas mort. c'est ma première fiction alors dites moi si elle vous plait soyer un peu indulgent


chapitre 1: la dispute

Hermione se leva tôt se matin car c'était la veille de la rentrée scolaire de 7eme année elle ne réveilla pas Ginny sachant qu'elle piquerait une crise si elle la réveillait a 6h00. Hermione alla prendre une douche,elle revint de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus partit s'habiller dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny elle mit un short en jean rouge un t-shirt a manche courte vert et des sandale argentée elle arrangea un peu ses cheveux mit du mascara du crayon et un tout petit peu de blush violet fonce (pourpre) elle descendit mange dans la cuisine ou elle ne trouva personne même pas Molly. Un mot se trouvait sur la table, et se mot disait:

**les enfants votre petit déjeuner est pré il n'y a plus qu'a le mangé. je sommes partit rien qu'aujourd'hui Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, nous seront la pour votre rentrée. Fred George ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence. hermione nous sommes très fier de toi. ron tache de travailler tes ASPICS. Harry fait attention a toi meme si voldemort est mort il reste ses mangmorts. Ginny surveille tes frères et toi non plus ne fait pas trop de betises. gros bisous a vous tous molly.**

il est 10h00; hermione est dans le jardin entrain de lire et la troupe weasley se lève Harry lui rejoins hermione.

-salut hermi sa va? tu t'es levée a quelle heure? a ton avis,toi qui c'est tout,ou est molly?

-oulala ne pose pas t'en de questions en même temps bon. molly je ne sais pas ou elle oui sa va je me suis levee a 6h00, et toi sa va?

-moi oui sa va super au fait hermi...sa se passe comment avec ron?

-bin...plutôt mal j'en ai marre il...enfin tu voit quoi.

-pourquoi tu e a marre de lui il est nul a lit?

-non...mais pour qui tu me prend...bon oui c'est sa il est pas super y veut pas tester de nouvelles choses.

-ah ouai je comprend sa doit être frustrant enfin bon...

-et toi avec Ginny?

-c'est génial dehors comme dedans

-harry!

-ah non mais pas comme sa dehors comme au lit je veut dire

-pfff Harry franchement bon tu va réveiller...

-Ginny

-oh non Harry s'il te plait

-a tout de suite Hermi.

-tu sais que je te déteste.

Hermione partit réveiller ron, elle entra dans la chambre et le vit endormi, elle le trouvait magnifique il avait un visage d'ange et sa chevelure rousse était en bataille.

-ron. murmura t-elle ron réveille toi il est 10h00

-mmmh. dit ron en se retournant

-aller debout la marmotte

-arrête hermione je veux dormir.

-il est 10h00 tu aura du mal a te lever demain. aller debout

-mais mione au moins 10h30.

-non aller debout. dit-elle en commençant a le chatouiller.

-ok ok t'a gagner je me lève.

-je sort ton petit déjeuner est pré.

-j'arrive.

hermione sortit et descendit dans la cuisine, elle entendit un éclat de rire qui venait de la chambre de ginny. elle pensait a la relation qu'entretenait ron et elle et a celle de Harry et ginny. avait-elle bien fait de de sortir avec ron? Ces pensée s'interrompirent lorsque Harry ron et ginny entraient dans la cuisine.

-salut hermi sa va?

-oui et toi ginn?

-oui super. dit-elle en se versan u jus de citrouille dans sont verre

-gin passe le jus de citrouille!

-s'il te plait et bonjour sont des mots que tu ne connait pas.

-oh sa va je plaisante fille le jus de citrouille s'il te plait ma petite sœur que j'aime que je dois protégé de tout les garçons qui l'approche. il dit sa en lançant un regard a Harry.

-Ron tu m'énerve déjà.

-ah! au secour une piece rempli d'ados!

Fred et George venait de rentre dans la pièce.

-vous n'aviez pas un magasin a faire tourner vous deux

-si,miss,mais on a demande a mclaggen et a brown de le faire. tu veux aller y faire un tour?

-ah non certainement pas si y'a mclaggen.

-et toi ron tu vuex y aller.

-non j'ai pas spécialement envie de voir mclaggen et lavande.

-bon je vais me doucher a toute harry.

-et nous on peut crevée. dirent hermione, ron, Fred et George.

ginny viens embrasse ses 3 frères et fit une bise a hermione.

-on nous on va dans le magasin avant que lavande et cormac ne nous le tue.

-ok salut. lanca notre trio préféré

-et moi ba j'ai rien a faire mais je vous laisse salut.

Harry partit et fit un clin d'œil discret a silence genee trona dans la piece assez lontemps jusqu'a se que ron rompe se silence.

-pourquoi tu m'a repousse hier soir mione?

-ein quand?

-hier soir quand j'ai voulu...le faire avec toi.

-je te l'ai dis je ne suis pas prête

-mais mione c'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait.

-oui mais j'avis pas envie hier soir.

-dit tout de suite que je suis nul!

-ron ne t'énerve pas je dis juste...

-la ferme! je ne...

-puisque tu veux que dise tout je vais le dire! je ne suis plus heureuse avec toi j'usqua l'année dernière je t'aimai tu es nul au lit ronald weasley tu ne eux jamais changer de position tu fais toujours la basique la première que tout le monde utilise j'ai l'impression d'en avoir fais plus avec Victor krum! alors que la seule chose "osée" qu'il m'a fait c'est un baise sur la main et sa c'est tout sauf osée!

-ah encore ton vicki j'en ai marre de lui!tu te vente de tes exploits car tu es allée au bal avec lui!

-je ne me vente pas j'ai juste son adresse pour lui écrire et puis tu peu parler toi et lavande se n'était pas mieux.

-moi et lavande s'est pas pareil elle m'aime et je ne l'aime pas alors que toi et ton vicki c'est l'inverse!

-s'il m'aime pas pourquoi il m'aurait invitée au au bal et pourquoi il m'aurait donnée son adresse a la fin de l'année.

-il ne veut,avec toi,qu'une histoire sexuelle.

-quoi!de toute façon si c'était le cas je peut me défendre!

-non il était en dernière année quand toi tu était en 4eme année!

-ron tu es immonde je veux plus jamais te voir je préférerai être préfète avec malfoy plutôt que de voir ta tête encore une année.

hermione partit dans le jardin ron bouillonnait de colère et rentra dans sa arriva dans la cuisine ou il n'y avait personne,il décida donc d'aller dans la jardin. ginny elle se douchait toujours. Harry arriva dans le jardin ou hermione pleurait.

-hermi sa va? je vous ai entendu crier qu'es qui se passe?

-rien...

-dis moi. Je vois quand quelque chose te tracasse.

-bon d'accord. hier soir ron et moi on était ensemble et il m'a propose de...de le faire je lui es dis que je n'etait pas prête mais se n'était pas la première fois qu'on le faisais, donc hier il m'a laisser partir et tout a l'heure il a remit sa sur le tapis en me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu je lui es dis que je n'avais tout simplement pas envie;il m'a dis "dis tout de suite que je suis nul" je ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'énervait et après il m'a vraiment énerve et je lui ai avoue que je le trouvai nul que je ne l'aimai plus et que j'avais l'impression de mettre plus amusée avec Victor krum. et tu sais comment est ron il a piqué une crise cause de Victor krum et je lui ai dit que je préférerai être préfète avec drago plutôt que de le revoir.

-ah oui tu as voulu l'énerve non.

-oui mais il m'a traite de pimbêche.

-bon ok hermi sa te dis qu'on aille mange une glace chez Florian je suis désole mais il faudra qu'on y aille tout les 4.

-bon d'accord je vais chercher Ginny je ne veut plus voir ron.

hermione partit vers la chambre de Ginny et Harry vers celle de Ron.

-gin,t'es la.

-oui va y rentre

-t'es magnifique.

-merci c'est pour faire enrage romilda

-pourquoi elle aime toujours autant Harry

-oui et elle sera sur le chemin de traverse avec lavande parvati et cormac.

-ein y viens bon je vais me mettre un pull et un pantalon je revient.

-pff Hermione c'est cormac il t'aime depuis la 6eme année alors pour une fois reste comme sa tu veux quoi sortir avec un voile sur la tête.

-non mais bon tu vien.

-oui oui j'arrive.

les 2 filles descendirent il y avait déjà Harry dans la cuisine regardait Ginny avec des yeux gourmands.

-on ron tu vien. hurla Ginny

-sa va j'arrive.

ron descendit prit la main de Ginny et celle d'harry en jetant un regard noir et gourmand tout a la les fit transplaner devent chez florian.


End file.
